Life's unexpected endings
by Briki G.Rainbow
Summary: Idk what I'm doing! Might be some triggering stuff in here tho.


_This randomly came into my head at 3am-_ _Also, **trigger warning**:!_

•**Bullying**

**•Self harm**

**•Homophobia sorta**

* * *

Callie and Marie were walking into the Special Talents school's main office. They were there because their adopted daughter Briki has been getting bullied, and they wanted to talk about how to make it stop.

"Ah Squid Sisters, pleasure to see you. Both your daughters are excellent students here." the principal said when the girls sat down.

"Pleasure to see you to Mr. Tati." Callie said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're here because you wanna talk about why Briki's grades seem to be lower than usual? Some of her teachers say that she hasn't been trying on the assignments and she seems to be blue. Literally, she changed her ink color blue. Ain't that funny?" Mr. Tati said with a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. Funny. Anyway, we have noticed the slight decrease in her grades, but that's not why we're here. We wanted to know if there was a way to not have Briki in the same class with Suki and Mary. They have been bullying her non-stop and no one seems to do anything about it! She's told them multiple times to stop and told all her teachers about it. Anything you can do?" Marie asked.

"We're really worried about Briki. She hasn't been happy or wanting to do anything recently!" Callie added.

"Light teasing never hurt anyone. Its all in good fun. If she doesn't like it, she should learn some self defense skills to defend herself, and I'm sure this'll be a good way to get that skill up. Now about her grades. I suggest you ask her sister June to help her with math and english a bit." Mr. Tati suggested, ignoring their worries.

Callie and Marie stared in disbelief after what they heard. Their kids were right. The principal did only care about the grades of the kids.

"Yeah... we'll ask June to help her with those subjects..." Marie said, clearly annoyed their request was played off as something not so serious. "That'll be all. It was nice to see you." Marie got up to leave and a confused Callie followed.

"Bye girls. Have a nice day!" Mr. Tati waved them goodbye as they left.

"Marie? Why did you just say you're gonna ask June to help?" Callie asked while they walked though the halls out of the school.

"It looked like he wasn't going to do anything about it. It was basically confirmed in our faces what was said about him. We'll look at other schools to put them in and possibly see if we can convince their friend's parents to send them there as well." Marie replied.

_A month later..._

Briki, June and all their friends still go to Special Talents as the principal doesn't wont to let some of the best students go to another school. Briki was put in a special type of program that lets the person chose what days to be in school and what days to be in an online course though. She chose Monday's and Tuesday's, as the minimum days in school is 2, to be in school and the rest to do online stuff. Bullying still happens, but its less offten. Briki aslo gets counseling.

Briki was at her locker on a Tuesday afternoon, packing her stuff since the final bell had just rang. As she finished packing and locked up her locker, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see who it was.

"What do want Mary?" Briki asked when she saw who it was.

"Just wanted to tell you I hate you." Mary said.

"Stating the obvious are you? Well, I hate me too." Briki said as she started walking away.

"Don't walk away from me brat! Gosh, you octolings don't deserve to be on the surface!" Mary said in annoyance.

"You've told that many times, yet I'm still here. Deal with it!" Briki started walking a bit faster.

"I'm not done with you yet. Suki, now!" Mary yelled.

Suki came from around the corner and pushed Briki on the ground.

"That's what get for walking away!" Suki said. She pulled one of Briki tentacles. "Your tentacles make you a freak!"

"I can't help that this is how I was born!" Briki screamed.

Mary scoffed. "Stay as an inkling then. You'll be liked at least a little more!"

"Yeah, you'll be liked. I bet the Squid Sisters are just keeping tabs on you and are gonna throw you back down the pipe you came from once you're 18!" Suki said with a laugh.

Briki got up and started to run towards the door to go home crying.

Suki and Mary were annoyed she got away, but screamed, "No one is gonna ever really love you gay octoling!" as they went to the other exist towards their houses.

_Meanwhile_

June was standing outside the school waiting for Briki to come so they can go home. June was starting to wonder what was taking her sister so long as their last classes were near the exit. She was just about to call her when Briki ran past her, then super jumped away.

"Oh no... What did they say this time..." June asked herself. She super jumped to their house to check up on Briki.

When June landed outside their door, she saw their moms outside looking worried.

"June, Briki just came and ran inside the house crying. Do you know what happened??" Callie asked in a panicked tone.

"No. I was waiting for her in our usual spot outside when she ran past me and super jumped away." June replied.

"I think she went to her room. Check on her please. Me and Callie will talk about having her in the online classes only and set up another counseling session." Marie said.

"I was going to do that anyway." June ran to their room while Callie and Marie sat in the kitchen to talk.

June slowed her paced down as she got right in front of the door and nervously knocked. No response. Remembering there was no way to lock their door, she opened it and saw Briki standing by ther bed, holding her knife and cutting her right arm.

"BRIKI, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" June screamed and rushed to Briki. She heard Callie and Marie run down towards their room.

"I'm done with all of this! I'm sick of life!" Briki said, still making some small cuts.

June tried to take the knife away, but Briki kept moving away. Callie and Marie also tried, but failed.

"I don't want to lose my sister! Our moms don't wanna lose their daughter! You're gonna be set up with online classes and not have to deal with them anymore! Your girlfriend doesn't want to lose you either!" June tried to get Briki to see people care about her and sent a quick message to their friends about whats happening.

"I dont-" Briki cuts, "care anymore-" Briki cuts more, this one being a bit deeper, "about my life!!" Briki cuts much deeper in her arm and slashes down her arm. She yelped in pain and passed out on the ground, her ink seeping out of the cuts kinda fast.

June was in shock and couldn't move, while Marie grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom near their room and doing her best to stop the bleeding of Briki's ink, and Callie called an ambulance, and told their kids friends to met them at the hospital.

"June. June! Help Marie with Briki!" Callie said, trying to get June out of her shock. June shook her head a bit and began to help bandage up Briki's arm.

When they finished bandaging up Briki's arm, Marie took her to living room so it'll be easier to get her on ambulance, while June looked through the drawers to see if Briki had wrote or been writing a suicide letter, and hoping she wasn't. Unfortunately, she did..

"June, the ambulance is here. Come upstairs now!" Marie yelled from the second floor.

"Coming!" June replied, pocketing the letter and ran upstairs.

When she got upstairs, Marie grabbed her hand and practically dragged her inside the ambulance.

"Sorry for dragging you in dear, I just wanted them to get back to the hospital fast to give Briki treatment." Marie apologized and began rubbing June's wrist that she pulled.

"It's fine.." June looked over at Briki. She was hooked up to the medical equipment and Callie was holding her hand and crying, mumbling something she couldn't hear but assumed is was telling her it'll be ok and to please live. The ink was starting to come out the bandages on her arm.

"June dear?" Marie said, trying to distract June from whats happening.

June stared at Briki for a bit longer and then turned to Marie and started crying. Marie started hugging June.

"Shhh, I'm here June."

_At the hospital..._

Briki was treated for her wounds right away, but she was still unconscious and didn't show signs of waking up soon.

All of Briki's friends were there. Most were crying, and some were in shock that she actually attempted suicide and was self harming, since she promised she wouldn't try it. The doctors eventually came out with some news about Briki.

"H-how is she..?" Gem asked, still crying and in shock.

"Well, the good news is alive!" the doctor said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bad news is...she's in a coma and we don't know when she'll wake us..." the doctor concluded. "You may see her now though. One at a time except with the parents and family first." the doctor then left.

Everyone was silent and in shock. They were happy she survived, but sad because she's in a coma with no sighs of waking up. The Squid Sisters went to see her first, followed by June, Gem and the rest of her friends.

Once the Squid Sisters went home, they all sat silent in the kitchen. All were hoping this whole situation was a nightmare, but they all knew it wasn't.

"I'll be going to my room... I'm gonna try to get some sleep..." June said, breaking silence.

"All right dear.." Callie said.

June gave them each a hug then went down to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out the note from her pocket and started reading it, as she only skimmed through it earlier. It wasn't really finished. June couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

The note had said:

_"To anyone who reads this, I'm sorry for being in the way and existing. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for anything. I'm also sorry for doing this to you.._

_I can't stand living anymore. I don't want to kill myself in fear of hurting those close to me, but it's gonna happen. I _am_ going to kill myself soon. Just don't know when. Maybe the next time-"_

That is where the note ended. June started crying again. She wished Briki had kept the fear of hurting them by killing herself. She really did. June just wanted her little sister back.

The Squid Sisters came down to comfort June after hearing her crying again. June showed them the note Briki had wrote and they started tearing up.

"W-Why does she think she's n-not good enough?!" Callie asked, breaking down now.

"W-would you like t-to sleep with us tonight?" Marie asked, trying not cry.

June got up. "Yes, that might help me sleep a bit tonight.."

They all went into the room and went to sleep. No one got much sleep that night though.


End file.
